Star Trek Heroes episode 4: Prehistoric Park
by hero101
Summary: The Enterprise X crew have landed in a Place similar to Jurassic Park with Peaceful Dinosaurs Leaf, and Meat eaters alike as the Heroes face off against Megatron, and his the Evil Decepticons. Join our Heroes in a Ultimate crossover in a World from Prehistoric Park, and Disney's Dinosaur.


**(Guess what. I'm going to Pledge MY Allegiance to the Disney).**

 **Hi, I'm Richard from "Star Trek Heroes", and You Watching: Disney Channel.**

 _ **Disney Channel, 2018.**_

* * *

We start with the USS Enterprise X going into Warp Drive to another World.

Richard: " _Captain's Log, Stardate: 2-9-2018. It's been a Year from the Events of Our Involvement with Colonial Marines, and the appearance of Ty Rux, and Revvit on the Enterprise._

 _With the Starfleet's help, the Marines Now have their Own Federation Starship. A **Ex**_ ** _celsior_** _ **Class**. So they named it after thee **USS Sulaco** from the Destroyed Ship, and Now goes on to Help others, and Explore on their Own._

 _For Us, We continue our Journey to the Unknown, and Known Regions of the Universe, and Stop the **Confederates of Trump** , or **Skynet** in their Tracks. We are now arriving to a World I once readied in a Fanfiction Story: **Prehistoric Park** "_.

The Enterprise X exits Warp above the Planet somewhere in Africa, "Scanners, Doc?", Doc: "The Place You describe is like a Theme Park. But it's not Open to the Public". Lightning rolls in with Drago, "What kind of Place are We in anyway Rich?" said Lightning as I replied.

Toothless turns around in the Conn Seat, and complements, "Yeah, Sounds Like You know this Place" He said as I replied. Grandpa Longneck, and Littlefoot are here in the Bridge too.

"Prehistoric Park. A Sanctuary for All Prehistoric Animals that Died off 65 Years Ago in the Past" I said as Doc, Drago, Toothless, Lightning, Ben, and Littlefoot looked at Me in Awe. "What?, I saw a Show of It until it was Canceled" I said as I got out of the Captain's Chair, and walked to the Teleporter Room.

"Besides, I do know the Creator of the Park, Some Dinosaurs, and the Staff when used to be their in My Travel" I said as I left the Bridge. I was walking to the Transporter Room as I saw Baymax is Building Something in a Big White sheet in Sickbay.

"What are You doing Baymax?" I said as Baymax turns to Me, "Hello Richard, I was making a Project of My Own" said Baymax as I grabbed the Sheet, and pulled it as it was Revealed a Carnotararus, "Are You kidding Me, a Carnotararus" I said as I pointed at the Dinosaur.

"I'm sorry Captain, But in the Fanfiction Story, and the Movie Dinosaur, One of the Two Carnotararus died in the Cave. Filling the Anger of the Big Animal, and I build a Copy to Fake that Animals Death" said Baymax as I starting to have an Idea. "Baymax, You just gave Me an Idea" I said as Baymax looks at Me curiously.

* * *

The Rocky Mountain Road by the Cave, 66 Million Years Ago, and before the Cave attack in the Movie: Dinosaur. Two Carnotars: the Female, and the Male which You know as Diablo from Dinosaur: _A Prehistoric Park Adventure, and Extinction Lasts Forever._

A Portal from the Movie Card opens, and Me, and Baymax exits it with the Copied Carnotar. "Okay here's the Plan, this Thing will know the Instincts of the Carnotararus without messing Time.

Then We snatch the Real One, and Leave Her in Prehistoric Park,- Speak of the Devil" I said as Me, and Baymax looks at the Girl Carnotar that overlooks Us ready to snack on Us as I use My Jedi Mind Trick to make Her go to Sleep.

She's been put to Sleep, and the Copy takes Her Place as the Two enters the Cave, "Right on Schedule, Sir" said Baymax as He, and Me transport the Sleeping Giant to the Park where the Enterprise is Waiting.

* * *

Prehistoric Park, 2-12-2018.

The USS Enterprise X lands on the Empty Field of the Park their in. Cubix, and the Rest of the Crew waited as I did told them what Me, and Baymax were Up to. Boulder tells Stories to Drago, and Littlefoot about Cybertron.

Boulder: "This world is older than you can imagine. It has sailed the starscape...tending budding galaxies...forever a buffer to the approaching darkness. and now its fate...is in your hands.". Littlefoot was Excited of this Story.

Po, and Toothless manage to make Contact with Master Shifu without getting tracked on telling what has happen during the Years. Grandpa Longneck was eating on some Leaves on the Trees for Snack.

Roger/Iron Giant checks on his Brother: Hogarth about his Day. I manage to block all tracking Systems that Don Drake had did, and has Hard Problems looking for Us. Then to the Portal opens as Me, and Baymax returns with a Carnotararus.

To Ben the Longneck, He lost it, "HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND!" said Ben as I explain, "Hey!, for Once this wasn't My Idea. It was His" I said pointing at Baymax walking. "I was feeling that it might be a Good Time to give Diablo his Mate back" said Baymax as He walks back to the Ship.

Ben looks at Me, and I nodded, "He's Nuts!" said The Old Apatosaurus. "Nope,.. just Crazy" I said as I start leaving to the Park. Heatwave walked to Ben, "ha, Humans. Some People can be Crazy to Herbivores, and to Carnivores alike" said Heatwave as He turn to Doc Hudson rolling to the Captain with Ty.

"Doc, where are You going?" said Grandpa Longneck as Doc turns to Him, "Someone has to Watch the Kid" said Doc as He left the Area. "You know Richard can take care off Himself, Right" said Ty.

"Ty, It's Okay. I'll might need a little bit of Company" I said as Me, and Doc heads to the Gate Entrance. Lightning rolls slowly to Ben, and Ty. "What was it with Doc, and Him?" said Ben as Ty was asking the Same Thing.

"Richard, and Doc had a History together when Doc got stuck in the Real World with the Kid. Doc was Loyal to Him when He was the One who saved His Life from Cancer" said Lightning as He, and Ben watch Doc disappear in the distance.

I was walking to the Park Entrance when I hear a Horn of Doc coming, "Wait Up Kid,.. You really think I let You have All of the Fun now would You?" said Doc as I smiled to Him.

Then suddenly someone knows my face, "Young Richard,.. Is that You My Boy?" said Nigel the Park Creator. "Nigel,.. Great to see You again" I said as Doc looked at Nigel, and then Me, "You two know each other?".

"Yeah, I work for Him when I take care a Lone Carnotararus: Diablo. Right Nigel?" I said as Nigel walked to Me, and pat Me on the Shoulder. "Yes Sir, I remember that I You were One of those Candidates back then" said Nigel.

Doc was Surprised, "Wait, You work here?" said the Old Hudson Hornet. "Yeah, Ever since Nigel find out of the Show that was made behind His Back. He had an Idea of Hiring Employees that can watch Diablo" I said.

"But behind My Back, He made friends with that Carnotararus, and teaching Him of the Outside World. Last He promise to go back in Time to Save his Mate" said Nigel as Doc now looked at Me, "Oy" He mumbles as He looked at Me as I get worried.

Then Nigel starts to realized this problem, "You've done it,.. have You?" He said as I tried to Explain. "Well,.. You see that-", "Richard" said Baymax as we turned to see Him holding the Carnotar with two arms.

"What do you want Me to put this One in?" said Baymax as I facepalm in Agony. Nigel's mouth fell down with amazed of the Girl Carnotar, "Amazing,.. I never seen a Robot carrying a Carnotararus before" He said. "Baymax does a lot of things with Super Strength Abilities over 1,000 pounds" I said as Nigel was Amazed again, "Shut, Up!" said Nigel.

"Richard, where should I put this One at?" said Baymax as I know where to put Her in My Mind. Then I hear a Voice I haven't heard for a Long Time, "Your more crazier then the Time I met You, Richard" said an Iganadon.

"Aladar,.. Is that You" I said as I turned around. It was Aladar, the Leader of the Herd. I met Him when I was in the Lake, and He remembers what My Job was before I left the Park. "It's great to See You again,.. and I see You brought Friends with You" said Aladar as He looked at Doc, Baymax, and the Sleeping Carnotar.

"Just a Gift for Diablo. Her named would be: Carol. She is Diablo's Mate" I said as Aladar got a Little Worried. "Have You completely Lost It?! If Hazel founds out of this She'll be Furious!" He said.

"I've grown since I worked here. I Hazel did finds out, I'll deal with Her" I said as the Rest from the Empty Area of the Enterprise walks to the Gate. Ben hear the Whole thing. "Hold On,.. You work here?" said the Old Apatosaurus. "That's Wicked, Dude" said Ty as He was enjoying this.

"Yeap, I brought here to look on Diablo, if He tries to Escape. But then I start to realized that I wanted to Help Him feel Good behind Nigel's Back,- " I said. "Uh-Oh!" Nigel said as I turn to Nigel as He looked at Me of what I said.

"So Instead of Watching Diablo, You tried to Cure Him by bringing a Dead Carnotar that tried to Kill My Friends in the First Place behind My Back?!" said a Teenage Woman as She was starting to get Furious on Me.

"Hey Hazel. I,.. can explain of this. You see-Yipe!" I said as She picks Me Up, and shakes Me back, and forth. "Oh, I'll show You to Explain to Me. Richard!" said Hazel as she is making Me dizzy as she releasing that anger on Me for Bringing another Carnotar that tries to kill Her, and Her Friends.

"Hazel put Him down, We talk about this to the Others" said Aladar trying to calm down Hazel. Roger looked at Me as I starting to pass out, and He went Berserk by changing his Hand to a Gun/Null Ray on Hazel.

The Others, and Hazel start looking at the Robot, "Drop Him, Lady!" said Roger as Baymax gets in the Way with Boulder, and Kenai blocking Him.

Kenai: "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, Are You Crazy?!", Boulder: "Roger, No!". Hazel drops Me as I am Unconscious, and Aladar walks backwards to avoid this Fight. "You have to Calm Down Roger,.. Caaalllmm, Doowwnn" said Baymax as Roger reversed his Null Ray Cannon to his Hand Again.

"We're sorry about that, but Roger here was just very Protective of Richard here. So just,.. don't do that again" said Heatwave. Nigel, and Aladar agreed as Hazel did too. "Well, If this helps Diablo being happy again. I think it'll be okay" said Nigel as I then head towards Diablo's Pen.

Then Ty rolls over, "Ricky, are You okay?!" said Ty as I was dizzy left to right, "Look, Stars! There So Pretty" I said as Ty looks Up, and looked to Longneck in a Really Look.

Diablo's Pen.

There was a Goat that was walking, and eating the grass for awhile. Then all the Sudden a Big Carnivore with Horns came down with a Big Chomp on the Goat without Scaring It. I was Now there to see Him becoming more better at Hunting Silently. "I see Your Skills are More Sharper then ever, Diablo" I said as the Big Carnotar recognized that Voice.

"That can't be You: Richard?!" said Diablo as He turns to Me as He is not dreaming this Time. "Hows My Favorite Carnivore?" I said as Diablo was Smiling as He comes to Me, and I pet Him on the Head. "It's great to See You again, Kid" said Diablo, "It's been a Long Time, Old Friend" I said as Diablo was Happier then ever.

Ben, and the Other Crew Members looked at Me as they were amazed. "Is Richard petting a Sharptooth?" said the Apatosaurus as Ty nodded Yes without a Word. "I've seen Modern Animals, and Humans bond together, But not Like This" said Drago.

"So Hows the Trip around the Galaxy?" said Diablo, "I had a Great Time D. I had some friends with Me along the Way" I said as Diablo looked Up to see an Apatosaurus, A Robot T-Rex with waving, and an Old Hudson Hornet.

"I see. Well at least You had a Great Time, and learning from them" Diablo said as He then sees a Carnotarurus in a Big Blanket to the Medical Bay. "Wait, Is that,... Carol?" said Diablo as got by Me, and the 3 with Me, and heads over there.

I was confused right Now, "That can't be a Coincident" I said as I ran over there as the Grandpa Longneck, Ty, and Doc follows. "Is He even allowed in the Field?!" said Doc rolling, "Guess So" said Ty.

Diablo got inside to see a Living Carnotar that remembers Him. Aladar, and Hazel were there too, and then We got in Last as Diabo turns to Us, "Rick, Explain Now!" He said as the Ben, Ty, and Doc looked to Me, "Rick?!" they said as I was looked to Aladar nodded for a Go Ahead. Richard: "Well You see,- Uh".

Decepticon Warship: the Nemesis.

The Decepticons were regaining their Strength ever since the Time they were beaten by 2 Federation Starships: USS Enterprise D, and USS Sulaco in Remote Control in the Battle of LV-426. They lost about 1,000 Vehicons

Megatron was in his Throne Room thinking of a plan of How to defeat the Heroes, and Richard, "Those Superheroes are a Thorn on My Side by that pitiful Space Battle" said Megatron as was using Don Drake's Systems of Files about the Fictional Heroes.

But the One thing He never forget was Bulkhead, Boulder, and Heatwave. He met Heatwave back in Equestria during his used to be Rule of that World. He would have been a Great Commander of the Decepticons, and Loyal. If Heatwave wasn't so Arrogant, and Head-Strong.

Of All the Times defeated by Optimus, and Hated Him. Heatwave is the Only One who He hates by stooping his Evil Plans of Conquering the Fictional Universe. "Curse that Heatwave, He may be no Prime, But He does fight like One. When I see his Face, I will tare Him to Sherds" said Megatron as He thinks of how to get rid of Heatwave.

So He calls in an Old friends who hated Heatwave: Even, and Miles. The Brother Even answered the Phone in their Villain Management, Megatron: "Hello, Even, or Miles. Yes this is Lord Megatron, I like to say that I really not like Humans, But You Two had some Experience.

So I ask: How do I get Rid of Heatwave?", Even: "What?!, Heatwave?! Ha, ha, ha, ha,... If I knew that, Do you think I'd be Lying here listen to This?!" said Even as He points the Phone to His Brother snoring, "My advice to You: RUN!, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha" Even said as He hungs Up on the Phone.

Megatron then looks to the Comms with Anger, and Humiliating, "Thanks for Nothing" said Megatron as He shuts the Call, and covers his Face in Depressed. Then He has an Idea from the History He learned from Starscream during his Exile. A Human Scientist named: Dr. Morocco.

There was a Virus that is now laying in the Oceans of Griffin Rock, "Yes, I would have another Evil Scientist in My Ranks. Blackout to My Throne Room at Once!" said Megatron as He laughs in Good Evil .

Then a Decepticon of a MH-53 Helicopter: Blackout from the TF: Movie Universe, and Loyal. "What is My Bidding My Master?" said Blackout as He kneel to His Great Leader.

"Blackout, You will find a Morbot with the Virus of Dr. Morocco. Then You can bring Him here, and if the other Rescue Bots ever try to stop You,... Crush Them. I'm I clear?" said Megatron.

"As You wish Master" said Blackout as He gets, and walks out of the Room, "And do not Fail. I have an Opening for the Good Dr. Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha, Ha.. HA HA HA HA HA!" said Megatron with a Chance to have Morocco deal with Heatwave. "As for the Heroes, Their Doom is coming" Megatron said with a Dark Face.

Griffin Rock, Maine. 3 miles of the Island of Dr. Morocco's Grave.

A MH-53 Helicopter was flying t that location of Morocco's Retrieval. "As Lord Megatron, and Commander Starsceam said,... He is Here" said Blackout has He lowers his winch to grapple on the Advance Morbot, and pulls Him Up.

As He locks the Body to Him, He hears another Helicopter Sound from a Distance. So He turns around to see a White, and Orange Helicopter hover i front of Him, and with 2 Humans with it.

"MH-53 Helicopter. Drop the Body, and divert your coarse away from the Island or You will have to Land" said Chief Charles Burns. "Dad, Blades can't detect any life form on that Chopper" said Dani on the Controls.

"Wait, So you mean It's a Cybertronian?, Here?" said Blades. "Only one way to find out. Blade Transform"said the Chief as Blades change Form while using his Two-Blade Propellers to stay Flying.

"Attention Cybertronian, Change Form, and put your Hands Up". said Blades with a Foam Gun. The MH-53 Chopper waited,... "As You wish,... Autobot" said Blackout as He transforms in his Bot Mode, and use his Six-Blade Propeller, and He is 2 Times Big as Blades.

Dani: "Whoa!", "It's Huge, Blades pull back a bit, and detain It from Morocco" said Chief Burns. "Yes Sir" said Blades as He backs off a bit, and fires Foam at the Morbot that the Big Bad Robot was carrying. Blackout blocked the Foam with his Left Arm to Protect the Morbot.

"Big Mistake, You Poor Fools" said Blackout as He switches the Morbot on the Left Arm while getting rid of the Foam easy, and bringing out his Heavy Weapon: the Energy-Wave Cannon, and is Aiming at Blades.

"AHH!" said Blades as He dodges the Blue Energy Bullet, But not the Energy-Wave it also released that hits Blades into the Air. Chief, and Dani: "AAAAHHHHHH", "Aaaaaahhhh!- (SPLASH!)" said Blades as He hit the Ocean, and sank.

Blackout still flying looked at the Bubbles of the Rescue Bot, "I love it when Autobots, Die. Even they die by My Own Hands. Lord Megatron, I have the Dr, and destroyed a Flying Rescue Bot to the Deep" said Blackout as He transforms back into the MH-53 Helicopter, and flies off.

25 seconds later. Blades comes out of the Water, and Flying without No Damage from the Ocean with Dani, and Chief Burns Okay. So they webt back to the Island. Blades lands for the 2 to get off, "Dad, I had a Feeling that Robot was not a Friendly Guy" said Dani. "Easy for You to say" said Blades as He transformers to Bot mode.

But what He didn't expect was a Arm tares off from Him, "OW!, OW!, OW!, OW!,... It Hurts!, It Hurts!" said Blades as He sits down. "Blades don't move, You'll make it worse" said Dani. "I'll call in Ratchet from the Mainland in a Hurry" said the Chief as He runs to the Firehouse.

3 Hours later.

Blades was at the Firehouse as He was treated by Ratchet from Jasper, Nevada to tend his Arm. Optimus Prime, Arcee, Smokesceeen, Wheeljack, Blurr, Salvage, Servo the Robot Dog, High-Tide, Quickshadow, Grimlock, Strongarm, Sideswipe, and Jazz in His New: TF: Movie Form.

Along with Chief Burns, Kade, Gramm, Cody, Dani, Raf, Frankie, Doc Greene, Prof. Beranova, Jack, Miko, Russell, June, Folwer are there too to see how did Blades's Arm was severed.

Bumblebee was there, Who is taking it Hard to see his 2nd Best Friend being almost killed a Decepticon He hadn't heard from since the Time they were stuck in another Dimension of Other Autobots of Themselves. Plus He memorize the Decepticon with a MH-53 Helicopter Form: "Blackout?" said Bumblebee with Anger.

"How is it that this Blackout Character is Here for Morocco?" said Chase as He asked Optimus. "I had a feeling that Megatron might might need Dr. Morocc in his Ranks, and for a Purpose" He said.

Kade was walking back, and forth, "If Heatwave was here, He would take on that Con" He said as Gramm joins, Gramm: "I know Kade. I wished that Boulder was here too", "Yeah,... Bulkhead would have be here If that Vigel sent them away" said Miko depressed as this talk got Optimus's Attention.

"Morocco's Purpose is Clear. Megatron wants Him to find Heatwave, Boulder, and Bulkhead,... Then destroy Them" Optimus said as Everyone in the Room looked to the Prime as Megatron wanted to get Rid of the Bots that He less hated than Optimus.

"That's Right, Megatron has a New hatred to not just Optimus. But to Heatwave, Boulder, and Bulkhead as they did Foil One of His Big Plans" said Ratchet as It does make sense.

Folwer: "Doctor Greene. Is there a Way to use Dr. Morocco's Whatever type of Machines to find Our Boys?", Doc: "I could try, But I know a Place where the Good Doctor's Tech are stored away. But I need some Help. Jack, Raf, Miko, and Russell. You can help Me carry the Techs in the Packages", "On it, Doc" said Jack as the Kids help Doc Greene.

"Cody, I want You to get on the Comms, and try to reach the Missing Bots" said the Chief. "Copy that Dad" said Cody as He goes Up to the Fire Rescue Center with Comms. "Let's just Hope We can link up with them in Time.

Back at Prehistoric Park

Revvit was being chase some Bird like Dinosaur who wants to eat Him, "Ty, Help!" He said as is still being Chased. "I'm Coming Revvit!" said Ty as He tries to rescue Revvit from certain Doom.

"Espantos!, You know your not to eat Lizard, especially Metal Ones. "I can't help it Richie-Rich. I to see if He taste like Chicken" said the Dumb Bird as Revvit heard that, and was now more Scared, "AAAH!" said Revvit as He runs more Faster.

I crossed My Arms as I looked at the Walking Bird with Humility, "(Sigh), Idiot" I said as I return watching Run. "Don't Worry, I'll save You Dude" said Ty as He continues to follow, "What's to worry!, When You have a Hungry Bird having You for LUNCH!" said Revvit.

I'll I see is Ty, Revvit, and Espantos run around in a Giant Door-to-Door Chase, Classic. "Oh, Well. Guess I'm the One to Save the Day" I said as I brought out a Baseball Bat, and Revvit passes under Me, and while Espantos was foolish when He sees Me with a Baseball.

Richard: "Peanut Butter-Jelly Time, Peanut Butter-Jelly Time", Espantos yells as He tries to Stop, "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!", _Fast Note_ : "Peanut Butter-Jelly with a Baseball Base Bat!" I said as I successfully slam Espantos out-cold.

"OH!" said Ben Longneck, and Aladar as the see Espantos got hit by a Bat, "That has got to Hurt" said Diablo as He looks at the Moron Bird with 6 Figment Versions of Revvit running.

"Thanks Kid, I owe You One" said Revvit as I nodded. "Hey" said the Fire Bot of Heatwave as He runs to the Crew, "I got a Transmission from Cody at Griffin Rock" He said as Boulder, and Bulkhead looked at each other.

Boulder: "Cody?", "Then that means Optimus, and the other Autobots has located Us" said Bulkhead as He, and Boulder follow Heatwave. Doc went beside Me, and looking at the Bots.

"Should we follow them?" said Doc, "Sure, I don't want to miss out on the Fun" I said as Doc, and I raced to the Enterprise. "This I got to see for Myself" said Aladar as He is accompanied by Nigel.

On the Enterprise X

Boulder lock on the Signal as I got in the Bridge with Doc, Aladar, and Nigel as Bulkhead, and Heatwave are with the Green Bot/Blue Shirt Scientist. "Cody,... Cody can You hear Me. This is Boulder. Come In, Over?" said Boulder as a Picture of a Boy comes in Clear.

"Boulder?!, Noble!,... Dad! I got them!" said Cody as He steps aside for a Old Police Chief. Chief Burns: "Heatwave, Boulder, Bulkhead? Your Okay. We've been trying to find You for a Year,... Are You okay?".

Heatwave: "We're Fine Chief. What about the Rest?", Chief: "They'll be Fine. Hope You Bots haven't got to any trouble along the Way did You" said the Chief as the 3 Bots looked at each other in worry as they do ran into trouble multiples of times.

Then the Chief sees the Starfleet Uniforms, "This isn't the Time to Play Star Trek, Guys" He said. Now they are in Trouble then before if He finds out of the Ship, and the Outside Worlds.

"So what's wrong? You seemed worried" said Bulkhead. "The Decepticons have retrieved the Morbot of Dr. Morocco. They want to use Him to Destroy You" said the Chief as the Bots are in Big Trouble.

Bots: "(Gasp), Morocco?!", "Stay were You are, Ratchet will-" said Chief Burns as He was cut off by Me stopping the Transmission. Heatwave: "Hey!", Bulkhead: "Aww!", "He didn't even Finished" said Boulder.

Doc rolls in to the Captain, "You readied My Mind. So whats the Plan" said Doc as I was thinking. "Well the Decepticons are very desperate on Finding Us by recruiting Dr. Morocco in their Ranks. He really wants to get Rid of the Bots, and Us" I said as the 3 Autobots are boiling for a Fight.

"Even we defeat Morocco, We can't go home by just a Year" said Heatwave. "We still got 5 More Years to Go of our Great 6 Year Journey" said Boulder. "Like in the Star Trek Show. Captain Jim Kirk would say to the Enterprise Crew: Her 5 Year Journey, To Explore Strange New Worlds. But we would never give that Up" said Bulkhead.

I nodded, "And we shall continue to do that, and fight the Decepticons: Head On" I said as Ty rolls in, "Oh, Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about. Because I saw them in the Sky, and heading here" the Big Red Dinotrux said.

Richard: "Good, and I have an Idea", Aladar: "and What would that be Rich?", Nigel: "Let's here it", "Okay here the Plan" I said as the Group huddles, and plannning with Heatwave, and Ty laughing in a Good Way.

Valley Lake, Prehistoric Park

The Decepticons have flied to the Meadow of the Lake to Find the Heroes with Dr. Morocco tracking them lead by Commander Starscream. Starsceam: "Where are They, Dr?", Dr. Morocco: "Patience, My fellow Decepticon. The Autobots are Here on My Radar" said the Doctor as the Radar beeps.

Then the Radar bleeps faster, "Commander Starscream, I have found the Tin Cans" said the Fearless Doctor as the Radar gets faster, and Faster, and Louder to see the Autobots rider a Dinosaur Stampede.

"Whose the Tin Can Now, Morocco" said Heatwave as Boulder laughs. Ty was right behind them with All of the Carnivores willing to help out. Starsceam looked at the Stampede with surprise as He transforms into a F-16 Falcon Fighter, and flies off.

"Morocco, You Fool! You did not predict this to happen!" said Starsceam as flies off to report to Megatron. Morocco was surprise as He turns to a Green Autobot, "Boulder?, I had a hunch that You would have done with this" said Morocco as He Cybertronian Head was screwed off by a Blue Cybertronian with Yellow Stripes, and with Black Arms, and Legs.

"Nope, This was My Idea" I said as I drop-kicked the Morbot Head back to the Decepticon Warship, "He shoots, He scores" I said as a Big Crash revealed behind Me as a Big Sliver, and Purple Decepticon: Megatron.

"I see You got Yourself a Cybertronian Body, Boy. Now where is Boulder, Heatwave, and Bulkhead? And I may spare You life" said Megatron. "Wait? The same Ones that are Saved by Me, and is Now My Crewmates to defeat You, and your Army. Who Knew?" I said in a Funny, and Annoying Way.

Megatron nows his Hate on Me for taking His kills, "It was You?!,... Then You will DIE!" said Megatron with a Arm Blade trying to cut Me into Two. But You might know Me: I'm a Martial Artists. So I counter Attack Megatron's Attacks.

Open Field of Grass, Prehistoric Park

A Ground Bridge opens up with Optimus, Ratchet, Bumblebee, Arcee, Ironhide, and Jazz looking for Bulkhead, Boulder, and Heatwave. "How much Time til we get to the Bots, Ratchet?" said Optimus as Ratchet checks on the Bot's Life Signs.

"Optimus, The Bots are Already into Battle" said Ratchet as He points to the Direction of a Herd of Dinosaurs. "Autobots. Transform, and Roll Out" said Optimus as the Autobots transforms into their vehical Modes, and roll off to battle.

"Optimus, I suggest that We proceed caution of not hurting the Inhabitants. Even we are looking for the Bots, and,-(Breaks On to a Stop) Whoa" said Ratchet as He sees the Whoa Park into a Battlefield of Cons, Dinos, Heroes, and 3 Bots.

"Did we miss something?" said Ironhide as He was confused. "Looks like the Bots have some serious Fun Ride" said Jazz as He was Impressed. Then Bumblebee sees a Blue, Yellow and Black Cybertronian fighting Megatron as they were Equal.

"Who's that fighting Megatron there" said Bumblebee as the Bots transform into their Robot Forms, and see the Duel. The Blue Bot was at a Fighting Style that Arcee can't even recognize as He was going too Fast, "I don't know what kind of Martial Art" said Arcee.

Duel with Megatron

I was going Too Fast when Megatron threatened Me of stopping this Retaliation, or they residents of the Park Dies. I was too fast for Megatron to keep up as I was fast as Tigress against the Boar.

Everyone in the Park, and the Enterprise Crew saw the Fight after the Decepticons retreat, "Whoa, there is no way I can keep up with Him" said Heatwave. Bulkhead then turns to see Team Prime here.

"Hey look, It's Prime, and the Others" said Bulkhead as the Crew turns to see the Autobots watch the Battle. "Should we tell Optimus of Our Mission, Guys?" said Boulder as Doc, and Po looked at the Fight.

But before Me, and Megatron finish this Fight, We heard a Guy yelling: "Run!" said a Park Employee. Everyone, and the Animal at Him, "RUUUUUN!" He said as a Stampede of 300 Rhinos were heading this Way.

Me, and Megatron scream with a Cartoon 4th Wall of: Body, Muscle, and Bones extend, and then revert for Us to transform to our Jet form of Megatron's Cybertronian Jet, and Me into a Grumman F-14 Tomcat, and Split.

Everyone runs away from the Stampede, "Run for Your Lives" said Nigel as He runs. Including the people of the Park who wants to see the Dinosaurs runs from the Stampede.

A Little Boy was crying for Her Mommy as a Rhino was about to crush Him. Then Cubix jumps in, and rescues the Boy, and gets out of the Rhino's Path. The Autobots, and the Enterprise Crew were helping out on getting everyone to safety as the Decepticons retreats.

"We'll get You back someday Boy. This I swear" said Megatron as He heads to the Nemesis, and jumps into Dimensional Warp. Littlefoot was there inside the Stampede on a Medium-Size Rock.

"Grandpa?, Grandpa?!" He said as Ben was on the Other Side, "Hang On, Littlefoot. I'm coming" said Ben as the Stampede was too strong. Then a Rhino looked to Littlefoot with an Angry Eye, and charges to Him.

Littlefoot see the Charging Rhino as a Shadow comes of a Red, and Purple Robot stands in It's Way. It was Baymax" as He stops the Charge, "I don't think So" said Baymax as He was now pushed by another Rhino.

"Oh-No" said Baymax as He struggles to push Back. Then He felt a Thud from the Right Side of Bulkhead helping out, "There is No Way your squashing this Bot" said Bulkhead as He holds them both, and Baymax grabs Littlefoot, and Bulkhead's Upper Back, and flies out before the 2 Rhinos crushed them.

"Whoa, Thanks Baymax" said Littlefoot as Bulkhead was crossing his arms, "Yeah,... Thanks" said Bulkhead with embarrassment. Ben sees Baymax with Bulkhead, and his Grandson, "Phew, that was close" said Ben as a Blue Tomcat transforms into Jetstorm, and grabs Him, "Lets Go!" I said as a Rhino almost Hit Us.

Longneck looked to the Rhino at them ground with surprise, "Yikes, that was Too Close" He said, "A bit close to be run over by a Rhino" I said as we flying off to the Ship. Toothless is already to the Air.

"So, How did it go?" said Toothless flying upside down, while relaxing, "JUST GET THE SHIP START!" I ordered as Toothless lost his balance, and goes back right side up, "Ahh, Yes Sir" said Toothless as He races to the Enterprise.

The Rest of the Enterprise crew were getting tired of avoiding the Rhinos as the Rhinos were about finally squashed them, "This is it huh?" said Po ready to fight. "Let's make it last" said Roger as He brings out his Robotic Null Ray.

Until suddenly a Red Beam stopped the Crashers in their tracks as they run away, but the Energy Beam was to fast as it trapped all of the Rhinos in a Ditch big enough for them to not escape.

"Well I'll be" said Doc as He, and the Rest looked up to see a Flying Ship in the Sky. "That'll hold those party animals,... Toothless, Ben, Littlefoot, and Baymax stay here" I said as I go down to the Teleporter.

Back on the Park

Everyone looked at the Angry Rhinos, "Why would they do such a thing" said Nigel as Boulder scans the Rhinos as they were controlled. "There are some Mind Controlling Helmets that No One could see it" said Boulder as He goes down, and removed the Invisible Helmets that decloaked themselves.

"Huh?, Property of Zach Varmentech. Who is this Guy?" said Boulder as Nigel walks up, "I know who he is, and I'll take this to the Police" said Nigel as takes the Helmet, and goes on a Jeep to the Police.

Everyone then helps out on taking the Helmets off the Rhinos, One by One. I got to the place just in time, "I see you got this handled" I said to Boulder as Hazel picked up a Helmet, "People are going to be Pissed Off when they find out about this Zach Guy" said Hazel as Everyone sees the Varmentech Symbol.

Everyone got angry as they are now smashing these things. Diablo, Aladar, and Ben come to Boulder's Side, "I had a feeling that this Guy is going to Jail for Sure" said Aladar as Longneck Laughed.

Varmentech Building

Zach watched the TV to see that his plan to gett rid of Prehistoric Park failed, "Blast!, I knew those animals won't get the Job done" He said as a Door Opens for 2 Detectives, and 3 Cops came in with One of his Helmets.

"Zach Varmentech. Your under arrest for assaulting a Public Park" said Detective #1 as Zach tries to escape as soon a Giant Robot attacks the Place Zach looked the Big Dark Pink, Sliver, and Black Robot as It picks Him Up. (TF: Animated Starscream=Skywarp)

"Excuse Me Sir, But Lord Megatron wants a word with You, and your interference of your Rhino Army. Let's just say: He is not in a Good Mood" said Skywarp as He transforms into a Futuristic Harrier Jet, and flies off with the Criminal. "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" said Zach as He yells in humiliation.

Back at Enterprise

Every Crew is onboard as Nigel sends a transmission with a Split-Screen with Optimus. "Reports said of a Giant Robot of colors: Dark Pink, Sliver, and Black attack the Building, and left in as a Futuristic Jet" said Nigel.

"Hmm, sounds like Skywarp took Zach because of Megatron's Failure today" said Bulkhead as Prime agrees. "Indeed. But I am proud of My 3 Autobots to take part on a 5 Year Journey to the Vast Reaches of Space, and I am proud of You to be their Captain, Young Richard. Take Care" said Optimus as He cut transmission, and Nigel nodded for Good Luck as He logs out too.

(Star Trek 2009 Original Theme 720p)

You too Optimus, Nigel" I said as I reutrn to My Captain's Chair. "Well at least we had Fun over there" said Kenai as I nodded. Now it was time for us to leave, "Toothless, Warp Us to the Next World on your mark" I ordered.

"Yes Sir, Captain. I know where to go" said Toothless as a Door opens to reveal Aladar in a Red Shirt of His Size, "Looks like You Guy need a Helping Hand" said Aladar as Everyone in the Bridge looked to Him.

I looked at Him in a Glad look, "Welcome aboard, Aladar" I said as Aladar nodded as He joins the Crew to the Warp Jump. But the Warp got a little bit jumpy as we are going to Warp 20. Everyone in the Bridge was hanging on, "What did You DoooOooooOooooOOooOOooo" said Drago hanging on.

"I put in a little bit of Super Energon in the Warp Necelles" said Toothless as He is still seated. Bulkhead heard everything Toothless just said, "I will kill You after this Toothless!" He said hanging on as I laugh in Joy.

So We warp out of the Screen as the Speed of Sound in a Sonic Boom.

The End

* * *

 **For More Star Trek: Heroes. Go to** **u/6862759/hero101 to read more Story of Mine. Enjoy.**


End file.
